Shi Ji
Shi Ji, also know by her epithet "Disaster Princess", was a Luoying Demon. Background Shi Ji was born as a Luoying Demon, a race of demons that specialise in espionage. She was widely regarded as the greatest spy, as she was able to use her transformation and memory reading powers, and understanding of human psychology to instigate wars between people that caused thousands to lose their lives. It is widely believed that whatever era she appeared in, catastrophes are bound to happen. She seemed to have some history and rivalry with Jian Tong, since the two of them were regarded as the strongest of their rivalling races. Shi Ji was once one of Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's three hundred lovers, though she claimed she was his favorite. She also recognized Ximen Ruxin while reading Che Yongtai's memories, implying a certain history between the two. Personality Shi Ji was extremely manipulative, this combined with her understanding of human psychology, and power to transform her appearance and memory reading allowed her to easily instigate war between once allied forces and caused large numbers of casualties. She was able to successfully manipulate the new generation of the Four Imperial Guard Clans into killing each other, as well as manipulate Xi Sha into attacking Ye Yan. Appearance Shi Ji has a voluptuous figure, green hair and yellow eyes. She has a single purple horn on her forehead and pointed ears, a unique trait amongst her race. She is always seen wearing a red robe, though it is usually covered up by a black cloak she wore while inside the Limbo Stone dimension. She also transformed into multiple male characters as well as bugs. Abilities and Powers Shi Ji was regarded as the strongest spy from the Luoying Demons. Her understanding of human psychology, and transformation and memory reading powers allows her to pit allies against each other without her being involved at all. Weapons * Poison: Shi Ji possesses a variety of poisons that she can use on people. She has shown to possess two types of poisons, an unnamed type with no color or odor that causes the recipient to spit blood and presumably die with a delayed effect, and Sleep Poison, which induces exhaustion and eventually causes the recipient to sleep so heavily that not even slapping them will wake them up. Luoying Demon exclusive techniques * Hibernation Reincarnation (入眠回春): Luoren and Luoying Demons possess the unique ability to biologically revitalize themselves when their bodies start to grow too old for their respective occupations (generally after the age of twenty-five) by burying themselves in the earth and hibernate for dozens of years. During their hibernation, their bodies will create new cells that completely replace their old cells, "reincarnating" them in a sense. Once they reawaken, their bodies will revert to their twelve year old ones, allowing them to carry out their occupations once again. For Luoying Demons, this technique allows them to accumulate memories of centuries worth of relationships with people and knowledge of psychology, while causing them to lose memories relating to battle techniques, which is fitting since their race are natural-born spies. Shi Ji's techniques * Transformation (变身): Shi Ji is able to transform into any male creature for a maximum of ten minutes, though she can transform twice within ten minutes. While transformed, Shi Ji is immune to fatal wounds, as she will transform back to her true form if she is fatally wounded. * Kiss of Death (死亡之吻): Shi Ji is able to read any person's memories by merely kissing them, as well as obtain knowledge of their personality and relationships with others. The type of kiss and amount of time spent kissing affects how much memories she can read. Historically, large groups or alliances end up killing each other due to deception and misunderstandings, all because of one kiss from Shi Ji, earning it the name "Kiss of Death". Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons